memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity Smoak
Felicity Megan Smoak (born Felicity Megan Kuttler in 2335) is a female Human who is the daughter of Noah Kuttler and Donna Smoak. Technologically gifted, especially in the field of computer science, Felicity is a member of Team Arrow, former CEO of Palmer Technologies, and the former fiancée of Oliver Queen. Felicity met Oliver while working in the IT department at Queen Consolidated, when he asked her for many favors related to his vigilante activities. She discovered his secret and despite some initial reservations joined his team, coining the name "Team Arrow", and after many adventures the two fell in love. Following the defeat of Ra's al Ghul, Felicity and Oliver left Star City to begin a new life together, but after five months returned to rejoin Team Arrow and face the threat of Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. Felicity was injured in an attack by H.I.V.E. agents and was paraplegic. However, due to an implantable bio-stimulant created by Curtis Holt, she was soon able to walk again. She continued to work with Team Arrow, using the code-name Overwatch, until she and Oliver broke up. She was later present at the hospital when her teammate and close friend Laurel Lance, known as the vigilante Black Canary, was recoving after a confrontation with Darhk. After Laurel's attack, she resumed her activities as a member of Team Arrow, and eventually helped Oliver recruit a new team of vigilantes. Rewritten reality In a rewritten reality created by the Legion of Doom using the Spear of Destiny, Felicity fought for Star City, as a vigilante, after the death of many Team Arrow members caused by Damien Darhk, who became the mayor. Eventually, she got chased by Sara and Amaya, who were working for Darhk in the rewritten reality. After a brief fight between them, Felicty got caught and was brought to City Hall. She stood before Darhk and told him that she will never stop fighting for Star City. However, Darhk disagree and ordered the girls to kill Felicity. She immediately got killed by Sara, who snapped her neck Future In a potential future, believing that Ray Palmer had died, Felicity renamed his company to Smoak Technologies. After a majority of Team Arrow was soon killed by Grant Wilson's invading army, she left the city, deeming it a lost cause. Personality In her college years, much like Oliver, Felicity was reckless and impulsive, yet kind, caring, selfless and moral, after her, then-boyfriend Cooper Seldon was arrested by the SCIS and apparently committed suicide before his sentencing, these events is what turned her into the responsible person she is today. Felicity is an intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy woman who is highly confident in her computer skills. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, she is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved. These traits are proven when she accepts the task of looking into Moira Queen's seemingly blank padd, despite Walter Steele's warning that the last man who looked into his wife's affairs died suspiciously the next day. However, she also reveals a capacity for insecurity in regards to her position in the company, as seen when she assumed she was being fired after Walter called her up to his office. She is also a rather patient and indulgent person, as proven when she continues to use sarcasm to Oliver Queen's odd requests, despite the obvious lies he provides her with and the dubious and dangerous nature of the tasks he gives her, such as accessing the contents of a bullet-ridden laptop, analyzing the contents of what he claims is an energy drink stored in a syringe, and decrypting a security fob that contained plans to rob a shuttle of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, which Paul Knox claims Felicity was the first person to ever do so. Aside from her natural talents and developed skills, Felicity's most prominent attributes are her capacity for compassion, kindness, and trust. It is presumably these traits that allows Oliver to trust her with the knowledge of his vigilante activities, as well as rely only on her promise that she would deliver him to his father's old factory after being shot, despite the risk of her alerting the authorities instead. Felicity proves her worth by performing all he had asked of her, and then going beyond what he expected by helping John Diggle patch Oliver up. She then stays at his side with John until he wakes up and, out of loyalty to the then-missing Walter, agrees to join the team to help locate her kidnapped employer. True to her tech-savvy nature, she proceeds to upgrade the Arrowcave's computers simply because Oliver's poorly set up system bugged her. She also helped him cover his tracks by hacking into the SCIS crime lab's computers and to order the destruction of Oliver's blood sample, which was collected by the police after he was shot by his mother. Initially, Felicity didn't approve of Oliver's harsh methods, especially murdering criminals when necessary, but they ultimately came to an understanding after stopping the Savior. Even though both Oliver and John have tried to prevent the need at times, Felicity has shown that she is capable of handling herself in dangerous situations, having gone undercover in a Mob Casino, infiltrated the Merlyn Global Group headquarters under the guise as a delivery girl, and offered herself as bait to catch the Dollmaker, all to help them take down the criminals they were after. She has been shown training only twice; once with Diggle shortly after joining the team, and once by herself before Sara assisted her. Conversely, Felicity is also portrayed as a jocular, socially-awkward nerd. She has a habit of babbling without censoring herself, and usually does so using innuendos with sexual connotation. This happens when she is nervous, particularly in the presence of high-authority figures (such as Walter Steele and Moira Queen) or those she finds attractive (like Oliver Queen and Barry Allen). Her trademark babbling often results in her feeling embarrassed, so she tries to backtrack and explain herself, which only contributes to her rambling. The exception to her embarrassment seems to be Barry, though neither of them seem to notice when she does it. But despite her tendency to babble, she isn't afraid to give voice to her opinions, and she always stands her ground unwavering when she knows she's in the right. Felicity uses humor in any type of situation, especially darker ones where her comical yet positive outlook on life usually relieves the tension. One of her strongest attributes is her ability to surprise others that underestimate her, such as Clinton Hogue, who scoffed at the idea of Felicity interrogating him, or Slade Wilson who thought Oliver "had a thing for stronger women", only for Felicity to be the ace in the hole in his own demise. Felicity has shown to be emotionally unstable and has sometimes acted cold, harsh, and selfish when it comes to romantic relationships with people she has fallen in love with. Most of those traits have been with Oliver because of certain decisions that he makes. When Oliver confessed her love for her, Felicity rejected him because she felt that she could not be with him romantically because it would end their partnership against crime even though she does have romantic feelings for Oliver. After Oliver came back to the team and told them that they should work with Malcolm Merlyn, Felicity was shocked by that and did not want to be the woman he loved but when she was dating Ray Palmer, she could not tell him that she loved him because she still had romantic feelings for Oliver. When Oliver kept his son a secret, Felicity felt so betrayed that she ended their marriage engagement to each other because she felt that Oliver did not trust her and love her enough to be with her and that their relationship meant that they are committed to each other even though she has told other people that lying can be used to protect people and she herself has kept secrets from Oliver before. This could have occurred after she was romantically involved with Cooper Seldon as their relationship ended badly or she could learned this from her parents former relationship as they too had an unstable marriage because there were too many lies and broken promises. When Oliver kept his son a secret, Felicity felt so betrayed that she ended their marriage engagement to each other because she felt that Oliver did not trust her and love her enough to be with her and that their relationship meant that they are committed to each other even though she has told other people that lying can be used to protect people and she herself has kept secrets from Oliver before. Samantha, the mother of Oliver's son even told Felicity that she was the one that told Oliver not to tell her because Samantha did not know what kind of person Oliver was after she left him. This could have occurred after she was romantically involved with Cooper Seldon as their relationship ended badly or she could learned this from her parents former relationship as they too had an unstable marriage because there were too many lies and broken promises that Noah made with Donna. When Felicity learns of the existence of Oliver's son, William, she breaks up with him ending their engagement; not because he had a child out of wedlock, but because he was never going to tell about his son, as Felicity cannot be in a relationship with someone she cannot trust or may lie to her in the future. Felicity sometimes has a dark side when it comes to losing someone she cares about and will do anything to get back at whoever would hurt some one she loves. She willl take matters into her own hands and act very authoritative on how she feels. This is shown after losing Billy Malone. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Leader:' Felicity is an intellectual whizkid, as evidenced by the crucial role she plays in Team Arrow, as well as her enviable skillset in tasks such as information retrieval, computer software and technology, and the creation of customized gadgets, among other things. She was able to draw an accurate theory regarding Oliver's alternate identity from the few requests Oliver asked of her which would later be connected to the vigilante's activities, but she did not expose his secret identity to anyone, nor did she mention it until Oliver entrusted her with the information. Felicity hints at being scientifically proficient from an early age (claiming to have been engineering computers since she was 7), which is a recurring trait among child prodigies. She is also an adroit card counter, telling Oliver that "it's all probability theory and mathematics". When Felicity infiltrates an illegal casino, she is so adept at winning card games that she was immediately reprimanded by the owner, who was under the impression that she was cheating. She has a superior memory, and is an expert engineer, showing her prowess in disabling both bombs and the Markov device. She also hoards and displays intimate knowledge in many other subjects, such as history, politics, economics, geography, physics, engineering, biology, and chemistry. Being the Vice President of Palmer Technologies, she has proven to be a proficient businesswoman as she was able to help Ray secure rights to the mines. She proved to be worthy enough for Ray to pass ownership of his company to her. As third-in-command of Team Arrow, she has some skills as a leader as she was able guide Oliver and the team on their missions as giving them directions and instructions. She would occasionally step in to take command when Oliver and John would have problems or disagreements. *'Computer specialist:' As an M.I.T. graduate (class of 2376) and a former member of Queen Consolidated's I.T. department, Felicity has proven herself to be a highly skilled computer specialist. She was able to recover valuable information, such as the blueprints of the exchange building where the Unidac Industries auction was being held, from Floyd Lawton's damaged laptop, despite the fact that it had sustained bullet holes. She was able to find the delivery location of a teflon-coated titanium blade arrow by tracking down its manufacturing company, Sagittarius, and finding out where and when it had been purchased using the company's records. She analyzed a sample of the drug named Vertigo and was able to find its manufacturing location in the city. After discovering the vigilante's identity, Felicity constructed a highly effective computer system in the Arrowcave, which she uses to locate people, places, and things Oliver has a problem finding on his own. *'Expert computer hacker:' Felicity is a highly skilled computer hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system, which makes her a valuable asset to Team Arrow. She was able to hack into the crime lab computers of the SCIS and order the disposal of the vigilante's blood, which had been lifted from a crime scene for analysis. She also managed to easily hack into A.R.G.U.S.'s databanks in order to track Deadshot's movements and broke into Harrison Wells' (the director of S.T.A.R. Labs) personal files. The only computer system which proved immune to her skills was that of Merlyn Global Group, but this was remedied with the help of Oliver and Diggle, who snuck her into Merlyn Global Group's headquarters so she could gain direct access to their mainframe. She then proceeded to download the entire schematics from the Markov Device, and planted a Trojan in the system, so they would know what Malcolm was up to. She is more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. *'Intermediate engineer:' Felicity is an expert engineer, showing her prowess in disabling both bombs and the Markov device. *'Expert driver:' Felicity has the ability to drive multiple vehicles, and appears to be skilled at it. She is able to pursue enemies in various ways using different vehicles. *'First aid:' Felicity is shown to be skilled in first aid (she was taught by John Diggle). Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Team Vixen members Category:Justice League members